No true choice
by Quincy101
Summary: With a choice between obidience and insanity, Layne goes out inserch of a escaped slave who has killed his master. Layne must Find him and bring him back to her knew master. but All she knows of him is his anme and even this could be a lie.


...

Chapter 1

The pain was agonizing, no, it was murderously excruciating. The pain ran over her spine and through her vertebrates, sending her nerves ablaze with red hot fire. It ran through her arms and hers and engulfed every part of her body until breathing was no longer an option. Her vision was clouded by a black haze and only a small, unimportant part of her mind was aware that she was lying on the floor, withering in pain as the man watched down at her.

"Off, Tierra, She will do just fine." The voice rang softly through the air and settled down on her ears. The fire began to subside; leaving her alone, her skin still scorched with a softer pain, one she knew would be there for days at a time. She gasped for breath and tried to push herself up onto her feet but her muscles would only allow her knees. She swallowed hard, feeling her tough and mouth scratch together. The dryness of it burnt her throat. She looked up at the man who stood before her, he was an old man, with grey hair and dark eyes and rolling skin. The girl beside him was young, only a year or so older then she herself.

"I'm sorry for this introduction my dear. But it was a necessity. I had to make sure you are stronger then you appeared. You maintain an aura of strength about you that most do not posses. What is your name, miss?"

She swallowed and opened her mouth but only a throaty groan escaped.

"My word How rude of me. Tierra, would you kindly fetch our guest a drink?" The girl nodded and gave a cold smile before spinning around in a whirl of dark hair and dancing out of the room.

"I apologise, miss, she won't be a moment." She tried again and pushed herself up onto her legs and felt herself staggering backwards. She balanced herself and stood still on her shaking legs and waited, not speaking to the man before her. He watched her, his cool gaze running over her, his eyes noting her appearance, her stance, her facial expression, every detail of her.

The girl cam back into the room and handed the glass of water to her. Only one thought kept her from downing the glass in one. Was it really water? That's how they got her before. She held the glass of water out to the man, her hands shaking. He sighed and looked at the girl next to him.

"My Tierra would never try it, but if it puts you at ease, then I shall." He took the glass from her hands, his thin fingers wrapped around the glass. He brought it to his lips and took a small sip and held it back to her.

"Satisfied?" she nodded meekly and took the glass and swallowed it all in two gulps. It was cold and refreshing and it soothed the pain in her throat.

"Now, My dear, would you please tell me your name?" She rose her eyebrow, her eyes searching over the man and the woman. He seemed perfectly content, his arms behind him. He stood tall, a long, dusty grey robe around him. The woman, Tierra, was far more alarming. She was tall, with long legs and arms and brown eyes and waves of flame red hair. She smirked wickedly, shadowing the man. He cleared his throat and rose his hand.

"You will speak when spoken to." And with a simple flick of his hand, Tierra reacted. Stepping forward and glaring at her. She sank down to the ground and the red agony came rushing back in one swift wave, showering her in pain. She made no sound other then grunting breaths. She clenched her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to shriek, to cry out to the maker to ask him to end it.

"Thank you Tierra." His voice broke through the pain as it retreated. Leaving her to breath.

"Your name." He spoke again.

She took a rasping breath and looked up. She stared at him, right in the eyes and spoke.

"Layne. My name is Layne."

"Interesting. What does it mean?"

"I... don't know."

"Well, Layne, I hope you understand how I work. You will speak when spoken to. You will obey."

Layne glared at him for a second and rose to her feet, utilising all the dignity she had left.

"Who are you?" She breathed heavily.

"My name is Jaeger. Imperial Magister Jaeger." Layne took a step back and glared.

"Magister… you're a mage then?"

"Indeed, my dear."  
>"What do you want from me? I… How did I Get here?"<p>

"My dear Tierra has been looking for someone like you. She has been quiet busy, in fact, finding you was by complete chance. She was passing by when she caught sight of you with members of your family, at least I assume they were your family. Elves all seem to look the same now days. She saw you fighting some Bandits. You are an incredibly skilled fighter. So young. How old are you?"

"I'm Twenty six."

"Yes, a perfect age indeed. Experienced but still plenty of things to learn."

"Please… Why are you doing this. Let me go home."

"I'm sorry Layne, I fear that you are perfect for this."

"For what. Are you… Oh maker, no. I will not be sold into slavery. I know what goes on with the magisters. I would sooner die."

"Layne, Dear girl, You will not be sold. You will work for me. I am in need of your help."

"Help, you say it as if I have a choice. Do I?"

"No."  
>"Sounds like Slavery."<br>"Call it what you will, all the same. It is what it is. You will do what I wish."

"And if I don't?"

"You will. or go insane."  
>Layne stared at him. Insure what he meant. He smiled slightly and rose his hand again. Instinctively, Layne braced for the pain that would follow. But what came next was not what she expected. Tierra lunged herself at Layne, nearly knocking her over. Layne slashed at the girl, viciously clawing at her as Tierra wrestled her to the floor and cuffed a thick, silver band around her wrist. It seemed to be lined with two, long needles. She felt them as they drove deep into her wrist and clipped together. Layne did cry out then as she felt the invasion of a new presence in her arm. Tierra leapt back but Layne lunged at her pulling her down and kicking her hard in the face. The skin around her wrist had gone red so quickly. But there was no blood. She fought with Tierra, fighting with this new form of pain. It was easier then the cosmic blow. She was able to fight this, she wasn't defenseless. She punched and slashed at the girl who fought back. Clawing at each other. Jaeger soot in silence for a minute before speaking.<p>

"Tierra. That will be all. Leave miss Layne." Tierra sprang up and darted to his side. Her face red, her lip bleeding. She looked like a wild animal.

Layne heaved and gripped tightly to her wrist. She felt her eyes welling wit tears.

"What… is… thisss." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"I shall always know where you are. You shall not escape me whilst you wear that."

"What!" Layne growled and clawed at the band that clung to her.

"Don't try to remove it. If it comes off it could kill you. You would bleed out."  
>"What about the bones…"<p>

"It passes through them only you tissue is damaged."

"I… won't let this… control me."  
>"You will see my dear. I will always know where you are. It may not be able to control you, but it may quiet possibly drive you mad if you don't obey me."<br>"Quiet possibly…"

"Hush child. Don't you wish to know what I will have you do?"

"Wait… If I do this, you let me go. Remove this from me. I can leave."

"That sounds fair. You have a deal." At this moment Tierra looked up at him, horror on her face. She whimpered.

"Dear Tierra. I think it sound quite reasonable. Don't you think?" Tierra grumbled wordlessly and nodded.

"Ok Layne. If you do this for me, I shall free you."

"How do I know that you are not lying?"  
>"I never lie. I swear on the name of Andraste."<p>

"That means little to me."

He grimanced. "This is only for your benefit dear. It shall not impact me. You will have to take my word for it."

Layne gave a wracked breath and nodded.

"fine." He smiles cruely.

"Wonderful."

"What will you have me do?"

"I need you to find someone for me. When you find him I need you to bring him here."

"How?"

"You are a resourceful young lady. You will figure it out. Be aware that it may take you a long time to find him. He lives in Kirkwall. I must let you know that you will not find him by searching. Only by a chance encounter."

"What do you mean…"

"Let him find you." Layne scowled.

"How long could this take?"

"Many month, maybe years."  
>"Maker help me… Who is he?"<p>

"His name is Leto."


End file.
